


Experiments

by CerebralGanglion



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Fantasizing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, French Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Smegma, Sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralGanglion/pseuds/CerebralGanglion
Summary: A little space for me to practice on some of the fandoms I don't usually/haven't yet written for. Expect the usual nastiness, heed the tags, and search through chapter headings if you're looking for anything in particular!





	1. RDR: Arthur/John, Blowjob, Footjob

Living your life like they were, it should not come as a surprise that neither John nor Arthur were the cleanliest of men. And considering the company they were around – mostly each other these days – that didn’t really matter. When you sat around a campfire at night, drinking and telling stories, the last thing to be bothered by, was someone else’s BO.

No, in fact, it was a rather normal part of their life. Something they got so used to, they only really noticed it once they got close to each other. Once they did though…well, there was no holding back. There didn’t need to be.

Arthur often pressed John up against a tree when they were away from the camp, only the two of them. They kissed hungrily, their tongues making lewd, wet squelching noises as they slid around one another. And soon enough, with their lips still connected, cheeks bulging obscenely from the intrusion of an extra tongue, one of Arthur’s legs found its way in between John’s, pushing them aside so Arthur could rub up against his hardening bulge. Meanwhile, John would helplessly start groping Arthur’s ass, needing something to hold on to as he felt his knees starting to buckle.

He was only allowed to hold on for so long though. Arthur had plans. Soon after pulling away from John, their lips shining wet, still connected by a string of saliva, he smirked and dropped down. Skilled fingers pulled John’s belt loose, then hooked underneath his pants to pull.

John got the hint soon enough. He pushed himself off the tree long enough for Arthur to pull his pants down, exposing his hard, stinking, leaking cock. That thing hadn’t been cleaned in days. Leftover cum, sweat, and piss had to have started building up underneath John’s foreskin, but Arthur simply wasn’t turned off by that. No, he had learned to appreciate it, enjoy it even. He nuzzled against John’s short, but thick cock and the bush at its base, almost lovingly. He kissed along the grimy skin of John’s shaft, until he reached the leaking tip of it, where Arthur’s tongue finally got to taste.

It was disgustingly delicious…Arthur groaned, mirrored the way John’s eyes fell shut as he pushed his tongue underneath that sticky foreskin to swirl around. By the time Arthur took the head of John’s cock in his mouth, he was hard and leaking in his pants too.

Luckily, they had been through this process more often than either of them liked to admit, so with practiced ease, Arthur loosened his own belt, freeing his cock, which stunk enough for John to smell it even from where he was standing. Oh, but Arthur wasn’t simply going to jerk off while blowing John – no, this was a mutual thing, and Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way. He grabbed one of John’s legs, undid his boot and pulled it off to reveal a funky, dirty foot.

John was just happy to have the tree to lean against, otherwise he’d probably have fallen over by now. As it was, however, he managed to balance his weight against the tree’s trunk so he could lift his foot and push it into Arthur’s crotch. And that is how they were going to get each other off.

Once his cock had been situated between John’s big and second toe so he could rut in between and against his sole, Arthur started sucking his partner’s cock more and more eagerly, taking it down to the root rather easily. He kept it in his mouth, swallowed around it, allowed his tongue to explore and massage. John was loving every second of it, told Arthur as much, and showed it too, when he carded his fingers through the man’s hair, moaning, then wiggling his toes a little in hopes of pleasing Arthur.

They came at the same time; John’s hips pushing him off the tree to bury his dick as deep as he could in Arthur’s throat, shooting his potent load right down there, while Arthur painted John’s toes and the top of his foot (even some of his pants) with musky, pearly cum.

Once the last bit of cum had been pushed out of each of them, once their heartrate finally slowed down a little, just like their breathing, they pulled away from each other. Arthur put his cock back in his pants, not bothering to clean it off. Ever the gentleman, he even put John’s boot back on for him as well – though he didn’t clean his cum from his foot first either. Instead, Arthur stood up, wiping the corner of his lips, where some of John’s cum had leaked out, with his thumb, then went to press that same thumb into John’s mouth.

“Keep ‘em on,” Arthur rasped, pointing down towards John’s boots. “I’ll clean that up tonight,” he added.  
John whimpered around Arthur’s thumb, sucked on it, and moaned a little at the taste of himself on Arthur’s skin.


	2. BL2: Axton Solo, Scent, Feet, Pits

At one point, Axton had lead a pretty normal life, believe it or not. He had his job, he had his wife, he thought he was happy like that. Or at least happy enough.

But things changed, he had to leave, found his way to Pandora, and had to start a new life – less normal, and, at first, less happy. You see, he’d been struggling with how things went down when he left his wife (he’d never admit that she was actually the one to break up, technically speaking). He thought he had been in love, and so, so happy with her – but looking back at it after a long time, and a few drinks, Axton eventually realized that that hadn’t exactly been the case.

Sure, he and Sara were good with each other for a while. But the fact that she left him the way she did, for the reasons she did? It really showed that they had never been as in love as maybe either of them had thought. And months later, Axton was okay with that, he’d moved on.

That wasn’t to say this new life wasn’t lonely at times. Axton could count the number of somewhat sane people he’d met since he arrived on Pandora on one hand, eventually deciding that people who didn’t (regularly) try to kill him were good enough. Which…again, didn’t leave a whole lot, but it was something at least.

Pretty obvious that it wasn’t easy to find a person who could be more than just a friend or companion like this. Not to say that Axton wanted a damn relationship or anything right now, but…someone to share some intimacy with would be nice at times.

Then again, maybe it wasn’t really intimacy Axton craved, but…different things. Things he wasn’t allowed to have back when he was married. Things he’d known he wanted but just ignored. Things that weren’t necessarily the most socially acceptable, but for Pandora-standards, they’d be pretty tame.

And honestly, who could blame Axton for such wants when Pandora was basically entirely filled with people that’d cater nicely to those wants? Thousands and thousands of men around him, bandits, vault hunters, citizens – all of them too busy with survival to keep up their personal hygiene.

Greasy hair, sweaty pits, ripe bodies all over the place. It was hell for Axton until he realized that he wasn’t in a place to be judged, not with the amount of _real_ crazy people running about this damn planet.

Still, the thoughts of getting his own stuffy cock sucked, or sucking someone else’s, dirty and sticky from the days or weeks without a proper washing were best kept to himself for the time being…until he could find a willing participant. It was only a matter of time, Axton eventually concluded. Until then…well, he had himself. Not really a new him, but definitely one that was less occupied with showers.

The somewhat regular jerk-off sessions in his own tiny room turned into somewhat longer sessions, especially now that Jack was dead and the bandits mostly under control. It wasn’t even a slow descent, more of a rapid decision.

The first time it happened, Axton had barely pulled his cock from his trousers, was entirely clothed otherwise. He’d been hard all damn day, ever since he was interrupted the night before by an accidentally thrown grenade outside.

It felt good, finally touching his aching length…and it was even better when he tried to swat away a fly that had somehow managed to get inside his room, wafting the musky smell of his smell at himself in the process.

It was an immediate reaction that followed; wide eyes, open mouth, fly forgotten. Axton gulped as he sniffed his fingers again, cock twitching at the scent, eyes fluttering shut. He thought about it for not even a second; he’d been denied this for so long, there was literally no reason to do so any longer.

And with that decision, he quickly sucked his fingers into his mouth, tasted himself on them, along with the salt and bitterness of a sweaty, uncleaned dick. It was good, so damn good, made him leak pre like a faucet…but it wasn’t enough. Axton wanted more, needed more…and so he did more.

He quickly pulled one of his heavy boots off, eyed it only for a second or so before taking it to his face, needing to hold onto it with both his hands as he stuck his entire face into the opening of it, inhaling the damp cavern, moaning as the sour tang of his feet and ripeness of his sweat filtered up through his nose.

One of his hands found his cock again after lying the boot down on his chest so the stink of it could continue to waft out directly towards his face.

Meanwhile, Axton lifted his other arm, revealing his pit. He’d sweat so damn much, it had seeped through his uniform, left a rather large stain that was still wet. He tried to lick at it, barely got a taste with the tip of his tongue unfortunately, but groaned all the same.

It all gave him…so many ideas. How he could groom another man’s pit, really get to taste, how he could suck on their dirty toes, or fuck his cock in between them, how he could smear his own reeking and leaking erection over someone else’s lips, how he could taste their sweaty ass or potent cum…

Those thoughts were enough to send Axton over the edge, making him convulse as he shot – no, sprayed – his load all over himself, streaking the boot on his chest, some of it even hitting his chin – which is exactly when he figured he could at least get a sample of one of those last few fantasies until he got to share them with someone else.

As he scooped up the cum stuck to his chin with his index finger, sucking it off immediately afterwards, only for his eyes to roll back at the musky, bitter taste, Axton thought about how he could not wait to check some of that stuff off his to-do list.


End file.
